Come Home To Me
by Maxcs
Summary: Klaine Future Family AU. Kurt has a rough night with his daughter Elizabeth while Blaine is out of town. An unexpected surprise brightens his night... Just a short drabble fic inspired by a Tumblr gifset


Just a short Klaine Future Family AU drabble fic inspired by this photoset: post/32970478688

au(butnotreallybecausethisistot allytheirfuture); in which blaine returns to his family way earlier than expected from his business trip

Kurt let out a soft sigh as he shut his daughter's bedroom door as quietly as possible. Putting the eight month old little girl down to sleep, the young father hated doing it alone. He knew all the lullabies and all the soothing melodies but he just couldn't sing or hum them like Blaine. Blaine just had that tone of voice that settled Elizabeth with ease. Kurt envied his husband's talent especially on nights like tonight when it took Kurt an hour just to get the little girl to sleep.

Making his way out to the kitchen, the young father made himself another coffee as he tipped the now cold beverage he had made earlier down the sink. He had underestimated how fussy his daughter would be that night. Sitting down with his laptop, Kurt pulled up his latest designs in the hope they would inspire him for the final two pieces of his collection. A designer for , he had been given the opportunity to present his first collection at New York Fashion Week. This was an incredible opportunity for Kurt and he was making the most of it when his family was still young.

Allowing the hum of New York City to draw him into a state of concentration, Kurt sketched freely. Ignoring the ache in his chest that was brought on by the thought of his husband spending his twelfth night on the other side of the country, Kurt focused on the blazer that was coming to life on his sketch pad. He continued to sketch as the night grew darker with his mind switching between his collection and the many outfits he designed and made for his daughter.

The young man's concentration was suddenly broken as a car alarm blared from the street corner. Holding his breath for a moment, Kurt prayed it hadn't awoken his little girl but luck was not on his side that night. The baby monitor wasn't needed to hear Elizabeth's wailing.

Kurt groaned softly as he pulled himself to his feet and made his way through to the little girl's bedroom. Cradling the eight month old baby girl in his arms, he swayed back and forth slowly. It didn't take long for the loud cries to cease but she was still unsettled. Kurt sat down in the rocking chair that his Dad had constructed especially for Elizabeth's bedroom and began to hum one of the many lullabies Blaine had written for his daughter. While he had built a promising career as a producer and taking a more executive position in the music industry, Blaine still found joy in composing music and writing songs.

"I know beautiful girl, I miss him too" Kurt sighed softly as he rocked gently in the chair. Holding his little girl to his chest, he hoped his heart beat would help soothe the little girl. Burt always told his son that it had worked on him as a baby so Kurt attempted it with his own daughter.

Elizabeth didn't possess any Hummel DNA but Kurt was determined to teach her the many values instilled in him from his own parents. She was going to grow up to be a loving, compassionate and respectful young woman just like the incredible woman for which she was named after.

Still unable to settle his daughter, Kurt took to humming his favourite song hoping it worked. The one song that seemed to define Kurt and Blaine's relationship from the very first time Blaine sang it with the Warblers to his emotional performance to his husband at their wedding only 18 months earlier.

"Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back" he sang softly as Elizabeth's breaths slowed and she fell asleep. Setting her back down into her cot, Kurt pressed a soft kiss to her forehead "Don't worry, Sweetheart. Daddy will be home in a couple weeks"

That sentence was in no way comforting but the day that Blaine returned grew closer with every passing minute.

An executive producer for Universal Records, Blaine spent most of the year working with up and coming artists from the company's New York studios. He loved working with those who were still busting their gut to make it in the industry, those who were still chasing that lifelong dream of stardom.

Every once in a while Blaine travelled across the country for countless reasons from meeting with new talent or with the stuffy old men that ran the company. Either way it meant time away from his husband and daughter and it quickly became the most undesirable aspect of his job.

Picking up his sketch book and laptop, Kurt packed them away ready to call it a night. The young father then heard a loud knock at their apartment door and rushed over so it wouldn't wake Elizabeth once again. He feared 'Teenage Dream' wouldn't work a second time to settle the little girl. Sliding the door open, he was met with a large bouquet of stunning red roses. From behind the roses popped Blaine and his cute as a button smile.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped and launched himself into his husband's arms. Squeezing him tight, Kurt needed to make sure this was real and not a figure of his tired mind "What... What are you doing here?"

"My meetings got cancelled when the artist I was meant to work with ran a red whilst drunk and got arrested. He lost his recording contract before he even stepped into the studio" he chuckled and took in everything about his husband. Even though it had only been twelve days and they had been apart for longer in the past, Blaine was just so thankful to be home "God I missed you"

"I missed you too" Kurt smiled as a pressed his lips to his husband's gently. The sweet but passionate embrace was all the pair needed to convey how much they had missed each other "I'm so glad you're home"

"Me too"

The pair made their way through the apartment quietly, never losing touch of each other. After their separation as teenagers and the detrimental effect it had on their relationship, Kurt and Blaine learnt to cherish every moment together. Blaine recounted the events of his trip as Kurt put his roses in a vase. He also admitted that he went to bed every night thinking of his husband and daughter. This trip was the first time the young father had spent more than a couple nights away from his daughter since she was born. The most important female in his life, it was hard to be away from her.

The young parents checked on their daughter and found her sleeping soundly. Adjusting the quilt that laid over her tiny form, Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Elizabeth's short chocolate curls before leaving the room. She resembled a peaceful little angel when she was asleep but by the look of his exhausted husband, he knew it had taken a lot of work to get her there.

"We're both just happy to have you home" Kurt answered with a tired smile when Blaine questioned him about how their daughter had been.

"Kurt..."

"You're here, that's all that matters" he insisted as he shut Elizabeth's door and took his husband's hand gently "Come on, come to bed. I've realised that I hate sleeping alone"

**Your thoughts?**

**I'd love to make a series of Klaine drabbles so if you have any ideas please send them through**


End file.
